An Unexpected Greeting
by ananova
Summary: Inuyasha returns home from a journey to an unexpected sight.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to At First Tweak on April 22, 2012 for Prompt #67 Muddy.

Title: An Unexpected Greeting

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Genre: Family

Universe: Post-Canon

Word Count: 679

Summary: Inuyasha returns home from a journey to an unexpected sight.

* * *

"Come back here Jomei!"

A soft thud followed his wife's command and Inuyasha paused, head cocked to the side as he listened to Kagome's angry grumbling. He placed his bundle by the door to their hut then silently made his way around the building, his curiosity peeked. What had his son done this time? He could easily hear the toddler giggling and shrieking playfully in addition to Kagome's grumbling.

He suppressed a laugh as he rounded the corner and took in the scene before him. Little Jomei was running through the plot of land Kagome had set aside for growing her herbs. Normally that wouldn't be a problem but last night's rain had apparently made the ground extremely soft and muddy. His son was covered head to toe in mud, becoming filthier with every passing moment.

But it was his wife's appearance that caused his mirth. She had apparently lunged to grab the boy and missed, landing in the mud herself. Face first in to the mud. She sat there, face and front of her clothing covered in mud as she glared at the child running circles around her. Finally, Inuyasha could hold it back no longer and he burst out in laughter.

The laughter drew the attention of the other two. "Papa!" Jomei exclaimed excitedly and began running toward him, while Kagome switched her glare to him.

"What have you been up to, huh? Causing trouble for your mother?" Inuyasha mock scolded as he snagged his son and held him at arm length before he tackle him. The smirk on his face and amusement in his eyes belied his words.

The boy merely shrugged at the question. "Play?" he asked.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "I think you've played enough for one day." He turned to his wife as she joined them and smirked again. "How about you Kagome, you still feel like playing?"

Kagome glared at him as she futilely tried to wipe some of the mud off of her face. Her efforts were in vain as her hands were just as caked with mud and she merely managed to smear it further. "I can't believe women in the future would actually pay to have this done to them," she muttered quietly. Her glare deepened at Inuyasha's incredulous snort.

"Why would anyone want mud rubbed onto their face?"

"It's some sort of beauty trick. I never really understood it." She held out her arms and took her son. "I think someone's definitely had enough playtime. Now it's bath time." She ignored her son's groan of disappointment.

Inuyasha snorted again. "You can say that again."

Kagome glared at his obvious amusement before smiling as an idea came to her. She stepped closer to her husband, switching her grip on her son to one arm as she did so. "Didn't you miss us Inuyasha? Where's our hug and kiss?"

Inuyasha immediately realized what she was planning and began trying to back away but it was too late. He groaned in dismay as Kagome launched herself and Jomei at him, her free arm wrapping around him as she hugged him and transferred a large amount of mud to his own body. An eager Jomei joined in on the hug, wiggling between his parents' bodies and further caking Inuyasha in mud. He sighed and returned the embrace before looking down at his smirking wife. "Happy now?"

Kagome smirked again before yanking his head down into a hard kiss. She released him and smiled. "I am now. Come on, let's go to the river and wash some of this mud off."

Inuyasha grabbed her arm, causing her to pause and look at him. "I did miss you," he said before kissing her again. Pulling back from the kiss, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side as they began to walk toward the river. He was happy to be back with his family, even if he could have done without the muddy greeting.


End file.
